Sweet Ophelia
by Nat King
Summary: "Everything was definitely falling apart, but she still ahead and still higher... " A gift for Antmuzak and The Muse Series: Black Holes and Revelations, The Resistance and Showbiz. *SPOILER ALERT - THE RESISTANCE*


**Ophelia Pomfrey is the OC of The Muse Series: _Black Holes and Revelations_ , _The Resistance_ and _Showbiz_ showing from her point of view, the parts of the Harry Potter books, among the Half-Blood Prince and ****The Deathly Hallows** **. She is an amazing character and I had to write this short story (or I'm trying haha) about her, as a gift for _Antmuzak_ , the author haha *praying that she likes***

 **And please forgive me English possible errors, I have difficulty in translating a few phrases and needed the help of Google for most of them haha :P**

 **P.S.: The passage of time refer to the chapter "Redemption" in "The Resistance". All rights reserved by** **Antmuzak** **.**

* * *

 _Believe me now you're too young girl  
Cherry pie with your gold curls  
_ _Growin' up like a grapevine_ _  
Wrapped around you in due time_

She was an ordinary girl who grew up in an ordinary home without anything too extraordinary to stand out. Skinny and gangly was always with scraped knees and purplish bruises denouncing their tumbles. The father used to tease affectionately, saying that if her daughter faced a stronger wind would be broken in half. She really missed her father...

Looking at the white landscape stretching monotonously along the forest, she remembered what it was like to have seven, eight or even eleven, where his main concern was to jump out of bed the morning and look forward to the mother's back, scratching at red numbers on the calendar, the countdown to see Poppy Pomfrey. Now she barely knew could face the matron without crying in despair.

The tall, thin and clumsy Ophelia... Always trying to be discreet - and very successfully. She would never be noticed, she never bringed interest or more attention than usual. Was formed with a shrug to his routine, accommodated to it, but the war, oh the war, never let the girl pass by like a shadow.

Suddenly, the sweet Ophelia was in the fight, not remembering exactly how it started, but wrapped in a way that was impossible to escape and was for this reason that girl was coming back. Sometimes she wanted to be a child, delighted to hear the funny stories her mother told the sick at Hogwarts, while braided her long blond hair, causing the girl to imagine what he would find so extraordinary in school when at last it was his time to go. She missed when their main concerns were to guess what would be the house that go into Hogwarts and the mother let eat more toast with blackberry jelly. Heavens, she could eat an entire pot if had one chance!

A slight agitation made her shudder: the baby move. He was always so discreet that hardly seemed to be there beside her. Apparently, it was always he - or she - who consoled when plunged into nostalgic thoughts of a time with no apparent problems. The child was there to remind her that regardless of the inevitable problems that chaotic time, he was still there and apparently trusted her enough to be comfortable with the situation.

"I'm afraid, little one" thought. - "You in this world... How can I handle?"

Once they said that she was strong... She don't would remember who had said this phrase.

She recalled once how happy was their lovely and little family. Poppy always smiled and at the end of every night she was home they laughed and told stories filled adventures and happy endings and Ophelia always disappointed when roamed through something as simple as when it crashed bike earning over a bruise on his knees.

 _"I give up."_ \- Lamented in a sad shrug, as the mother chided gently.

 _"You don't..."_

She did not give up Severus, even when everyone doubted him, but she was just wrong. Noted have been a disaster to make blind to what everyone said and this only added to the guilt he felt. She don't would have learned nothing from their silly mistakes - just as she didn't learn to ride a bike.

 _Sweet Ophelia,  
When your blood escapes,  
Vows that break,  
Go up, up away_

The transition from childhood to adolescence was difficult and she did not recognize more his mother in his childhood hero. In fact, the only one who seemed to recognize it some potential had lied. It was so painful... The truth was more painful than a lie, because she threw him in her face as it was still and would always expendable, a person put more space in the world. Not even help Harry, Hermione and Ron she could now...

But time, what she wanted most were those rainy afternoons when Severus corrected tests, always babbling lack of intelligence their students as she read something of interest. And at the end of a book or a bundle of notes "T" they stopped and talked and shared a cup of tea. It was a time when everything seemed right in place and that nothing could be better. Worse, it seemed so far as one or two past lives.

Scolded herself to think back: this present time deserved attention and was so dangerous as to keep his mind shrouded in memories of things that would not back or even existed. Needed to prepare for what else would come to battle Voldemort beyond the reserved: was his internal battle with his feelings and decisions. It was necessary to do it right, have the courage of a Griffyndor, the intelligence of a Ravenclaw, maintain the loyalty of a Hufflepuff and, although contradictory, the cunning of a Slytherin. For more Ravenclaw she was, knew everyone carried within itself the best of Hogwarts and she would be entitled to that idea.

 _Sweet Ophelia,  
When your blood escapes,  
Vows that break,  
Go up, up away_

Apparated without thinking more about it, and in time that his feet touched the ground covered by snow the village of Hogsmeade, she was surrounded by the shrieking alarm. Taken by surprise, she stepped back when the three Death Eaters appeared, almost slipping around the corner.

And, surprisingly, she felt strong enough to not look away.

" _You have nothing to be afraid of." she said to both her, and her baby._

Everything was definitely falling apart, but she still ahead and still higher...

 _Up, up away  
Up, up away_

* * *

 **When Ophelia leaves the trio in the Horcrux hunt and returns to Hogwarts, for me, it was the greatest demonstration of courage she could have. Ophelia did not give up to help his friends, just walked away not to affect them and go back to Hogwarts, where she face your greatest fears only made her even stronger in my eyes. I admire this character so much! She does not give up anyone, does not abandon anyone and it is natural to she fight, although even Ophelia realizes the size of their courage and daring. A true heroine since Black Holes and Revelations has shown its potential. Is not original character in the world so deep, strong and brave that I have read. "Courage and persistence" is what defines her. Again, here is registered congratulations to the Antzumak, who knew perfectly fit a character like Ophelia in the world of Harry Potter, such a good character that could easily mistake it for the original creation of JK Rowlling, which only reinforces how brilliant you are.**

 **To Ophelia and the lesson she passes, thank you.**

 ***The passages of music that you read this oneshot belong to the song "Sweet Ophelia" by Zella Day. Anyone who wants to access the profile of the author can check the trailer that Antmuzak made! ;)***


End file.
